


✿ flower duet ✿

by dancingsaihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftergame, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kaede - Freeform, Spoilers, because i’m in love with her, coffee shop AU, except junko, i use capital letters, im sorry, kaede is lesbian, no beta we die like men, so far - Freeform, tenko is amazing, tenko is lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsaihara/pseuds/dancingsaihara
Summary: She meets a sweet girl.~ ~ ~sorry if this is bad! there isn’t enough kaede and tenko so i decided to make this!!p.s. this used to be an /reader but i hate writing that concept so uhh yeah
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko & Enoshima Junko, Chabashira Tenko & Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, Kaede Akamastu & Shuichi Saihara, and background maki or kirumi with miu, maybe background saioma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	✿ flower duet ✿

She let out a screech of pain.

As she looked around, she noticed the setting of her demise had changed. She was no longer in metal cage, slowly bleeding out. There was no longer a stench of blood that invaded her every sense. She could no longer see the stars that popped into her vision because of the pain. The pain. It was unbearable. 

But she wasn’t there anymore. 

She was in her home with the pleasant floral aroma seeping into her mind. **Calming her.** She was safely tucked in bed with the duvet in slight disarray after her thrashing. But she was safe. These dreams weren’t real and never would be.

A tired sigh escaped her mouth. People would ask if she was okay. Judge her by the heavy bags that sat underneath her eyes. She said she was fine. She was fine.

She would never lie.

**BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!**

She’d woken up precisely one minute before her alarm went off. Lucky.

She pulled on some casual clothes and headed to her kitchen. Which was also her dining room and living room. She lived in a small two bedroom apartment- except the second bedroom was small and she mostly shoved anything she couldn’t throw away in there. She doubted anyone would sleep in there anytime soon. Especially considering her lack of friends. She had her colleagues, but they were paid to be around her.

She decided just to make some toast. Even though she had plenty time, she was too worn out to do anything fun or special.

That was one big problem with the nightmares. Tenko was strong, and she would continue going on like this, but soon enough they would be too much for her. She would slowly stop functioning until she was left to shrivel up and die alone in her apartment where no one would find her because nobody cared and-

Being paranoid would _not_ become another problem she had to deal with.

While she was eating, she looked out the window and saw it was snowing. She couldn’t help but feel the childish excitement blossoming inside her. 

She quickly shut those feelings down.

What would she even do?

Imagine a grown woman dancing around in the snow on her own at seven o’clock in the morning.

**How stupid.**

Once she finished eating she washed the dishes and went on her phone.

She was becoming slightly addicted.

But she had nothing else to do so it didn’t matter.

It’s eight o’clock. That meant it was time to run from the cosy tranquillity that staying inside brought.

She slipped on her muted lavender-coloured coat and headed outside. She had to catch the bus because she didn’t have a car and she wouldn’t dare to go on an hour long walk- at least not in this weather. So she settled for the bus. It took half an hour at most and was pretty empty at this time so she always got a seat. 

Today something was different.

As she stood watching the snow fall- uselessly attempting to see whether every snowflake was different- she noticed something. Or rather... someone. Standing alongside her in the safety of the graffitied bus shelter was a boy. He was quite short and had a black hood covering the majority of his head- but not all. She could see spiky purple strands of hair poking out and a pale nose poking out. He looked skinny- underweight. She hoped he was eating enough and took care of himself. But this was a stranger- not to mention, a degenerate male. Why would she even care in the first place? She had got out of the habit of harassing men, but she still felt uncertain around them, she just didn't voice her feelings.

He glanced at her. Embarrassment hit her in the face like a cold slap, making her cheeks heat up slightly. He must’ve thought she was staring. If he did, he was right. But when he looked at her- she felt something familiar, a sense of deja vu. Before she could look any closer, the bus arrived and he hopped on, heading upstairs instantly.

“So, tell me, do you have your eyes on any cute guys?”

That’s right. She hadn’t told _anyone_ she liked girls.

The most annoying of her coworkers spoke, her fluffy strawberry-blonde pigtails bouncing around.

“Nobody, really.”

There wasn’t anything wrong with her in particular, but it was as if some part of Tenko had seen her before- and didn’t like it. Her name was Junko Enoshima. Her sister visited sometimes, but it was obvious their relationship wasn’t healthy. They had normal sibling quarrels, but something was off about it. As if her sister had some reason to be angry with her- like she had been betrayed or back-stabbed. But that was just a theory.

“Aw man! I was hoping to steal him from you...” Junko said, downhearted.

Tenko awkwardly chuckled. The two girls weren’t that close so she wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. She doubted they would get closer.

The ringing of the bell as the door opened brought her out of a daze. A boy with dark blue hair and a black cap covering most of his face came in, taking in the intimate atmosphere. She had to admit it was rather nice. The sweet smell of coffee and baked treats wafted around, and the comfy café had a kind aura, with small groups of people quietly chatting and workers getting their first dose of caffeine before heading off. Not to mention, the staff were friendly, all five of them. Despite the fact that Enoshima was obnoxiously loud and annoying, she was popular with the customers. Sometimes Tenko couldn’t help but feel like Junko was a predator luring in her prey with false innocence. But, she knew she was just being overly suspicious. Plus, she knew that she did something that she tried to forget about and Tenko wasn’t about to attack her about something she did in the past. She understood how that felt.

“Ahem.” The customer subtly cleared his throat.

“Oh! Sorry.” Tenko said, startled by his sudden hum.

“It’s okay.” He said looking at his feet.

As if she needed his forgiveness.

She asked him what he wanted and he looked at the menu. She used this time to observe him. He looked familiar and she felt a sense of deja vu. She tried looking closer but before she had a chance to, he spoke.

“I think I’ll wait.” 

You sent him a barely hidden confused look- which most people wouldn’t notice, but he did.

“My friend is coming, so I’ll see what she gets.”

Typical degenerate, always relying on someone else.

She left her thoughts unspoken and walked back to the counter.

Before long, the bell rung again. Tenko looked up and there stood the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. She was humming a random tune and wore a bright smile. Beaming like sunshine. In fact, everything about her said sunshine. Her soft golden hair, her radiant purple eyes, her smooth skin. Everything.

But this often happened with random people on the street. She would fantasise about them going up to her and a romance blossoming- even though it would never happen.

“Hi there!”

“H-hi! How can I help you?”

She couldn’t stop the lovesick smile the spread across her face.

_Stupid mind. I’m not lovesick._

As much as she didn’t want to, she couldn’t keep herself from instantly loving every cute woman she saw. 

“That’s it.”

“I’m so sorry, but could you please repeat yourself.” She said, slightly flustered.

She let out the most amazing laugh Tenko had ever heard. It wasn't mocking, but comforting and warm.

“It’s really okay! I get it. I have a friend and she zones out _all_ the time.” Even her laugh was heavenly.

She was already talking as if you were friends.

“I’m Kaede Akamastu, by the way. Me and Shuichi just moved in. He’s that guy over there looking depressed.” She pointed at the dark-haired customer.

“Nice to meet you.” She told her that she was called Tenko.

“That’s such a pretty name! I feel like I recognise it from somewhere...” Kaede said, hand tapping her chin trying to remember.

If it was even possible, she smiled wider at the flattery.

God, she was so cute.

“Shuichi! Hey Shuichi!” She started shouting for her friend, dragging out the 'Shu' syllable.

He glanced up, but only briefly.

“Saihara! Come over here! We’re making a new friend!”

He sighed then did a gloomy walk towards them.

“Shuichi! Meet our newest friend!”

“Nice to meet you.” He mumbled.

“You too.” She hesitantly smiled- whether or not they could tell it was fake, she didn't know.

If he smiled Tenko hadn’t noticed because of the hat covering his face.

“Oh and by the way,” Kaede started, ”Shuichi is my roommate! If you hadn’t already guessed that. You probably had. You seem like a smart person.”

Of course they were roommates. The only cute girl she had an actual chance with was already in a relationship with a _boy_ and they had already moved in together. Who was she kidding? She never had an actual chance with her.

“Thanks, I’m not really smart but it isn’t too hard to see the relationship between you two.”

_I shouldn’t have said that! What if they aren’t dating? Surely she would’ve introduced him as her boyfriend._

“Relationship?” Shuichi questioned.

Kaede had an off-putting look on her face.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stu-_

“Yeah! Like as friends!” The words quickly spilled out of her mouth and she hoped they heard. It would be awkward if she had to repeat herself. 

“Anyways,” She said, happy she didn’t mess things up, ”I need to head backstage and get your orders on the go.” She awkwardly finger-gunned away. 

As she headed to the staff-only area she called out to Enoshima and told her the orders. While she was waiting, she read the schedule again. Since there was only four workers (plus one cleaner), they could pair off each day. It went as follows:

**♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡**

**Monday~** Tenko, Junko  
 **Tuesday~** _[worker needed]_ , Miu  
 **Wednesday~** Tenko, Junko  
 **Thursday~** _[worker needed]_ , Miu  
 **Friday~** Tenko, Junko  
 **Saturday~** _[worker needed]_ , Miu  
 **Sunday~** Tenko, Junko

**Tsumugi will step in for any absences, will clean every night and close up.**   
  
**♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡**

  
“Huh? Hey, Junko!” She shouted.

“Yeah? I’m kinda busy!”

“Did you know someone left?”

She slid along to be next to Tenko with the coffee and cake in hand. “Oh yeah! That Asahina girl! We knew each other in high school.”

“Wonder why she left.” Junko thought aloud, silently shoving the order into her arms and forcing a cough out of Tenko, leaving her winded.

“Yeah...”

“Anyways, go serve the customers!”

She ran off in a hurry and walked up to Saihara and Kaede’s table.

“Sorry for the wait.”

“Oh, it’s fine! I’m just happy to see you’re okay! You are okay, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just found out a co-worker left. It isn’t too important for me though because our paths never crossed, but it's still sad seeing people leave. I might have to do some extra hours as well.”

“That’s good! We’re probably going to come here a lot more- so we just get to see _you_ more.”

A rosy pink colour dusted her cheeks.

A phone started going off, a serene piano piece playing. It was oddly comforting, like something she had heard before.

Kaede abrutly spoke, breaking the tension.

“Oh, sorry! I need to take this. You know. Work stuff.” She said with a guilty smile.

She gave her a reassuring nod and returned to the counter. It was totally spotless. It’s glazed pink surface reminded her of Kaede. With her pink knitted sweater with a cute bunny on it. Her cute hair clips and her cute smile.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed with her thinking of Kaede but she ended up with a headache. There was something familiar about her. She couldn’t work out why she had a sense of deja vu. And she kept getting it.

“Hey!” Kaede called out to her, glancing at her with those angelic eyes.

“Can I have your number?” 

_Wow. She wants my number._

“You know, you seem really cool!”

She looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer and she was forced to pull her admiring gaze away from her.

“R-right, yeah!”

Tenko grabbed her phone out from her jean-jacket's pocket and began looking for her own number since she didn’t have it memorised.

“Here it is. You can copy it out into your phone if you want.” Tenko stammered, trying desperately to hide how anxious, yet excited this was making her.

Kaede threw out another bright smile.

She stuck her tongue out as she tapped the digits into her own phone, looking adorable, trying not to make any mistakes and avoid a wrong number crisis.

“Okay, see you later then! C’mon Shuichi! Let’s go!”

She watched how her hips swayed as she walked elegantly and how her eyes shone as she talked passionately and how her hair bounced with every move she made.

Tenko hoped she would see her again.


End file.
